Towards the Sun
by Trinity Effect
Summary: He spent most of his life alone and in search of something to live for. She spent most of her life daydreaming and wishing for the strength to begin her own journey. Maybe it was time they turned towards the sun. Samurai fic.


_Well hello there! This is a teaser for a new story I came up with a while back :) Many of my readers wanted an adventure/ action story but since my other two are more emotional in nature, I wanted to write a story that would display all of the action and adventure goodness you could possibly want! _

_My inspiration for this story came from rereading Vagabond, an epic manga about the life of the legendary Miyamoto Musashi. If you end up enjoying this type of genre, please go read it, you will not regret it. (It is a mature manga so if you are under the age of 16 I recommend you don't read it) This story does not follow the story line of Vagabond but you may notice a few things here and there that have been inspired by it (as is sometimes prone to happening in the process XD)_

_The lovely Hinata6 will be my beta throughout this story, since this will be quite the endeavor to take up. If you haven't already read her stories, I recommend you do so, they are extremely good :)_

_I will be addressing some stuff at the bottom of this chapter, so please stay tuned to get a better understanding of the premise of this story; it's extremely complicated. In this story, Hinata is 18 and Sasuke and Naruto are 25._

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Naruto or any of the characters in the Anime/Manga. This is a fan fiction purely written for pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"_The only constant in life is change."_

_- François de la Rochefoucauld_

_The girl watched the back of the tall male who walked in front of her, his blonde spiky hair waving in the wind as he grinned and threw his head back, basking in the sun. She glanced down and watched the hem of his Kimono as it moved back and forth_. _What an odd choice of color…_

_Orange. Bright orange._

_The boy turned to her and she squeaked and ducked her head, blushing red from being caught staring. He chuckled and his large warm hand landed on her head, patting awkwardly as she stumbled to keep up with him. "You're a weird one, you know that?"_

_The girl's blush deepened and her shoulders slumped at his slight dig. He laughed again at her actions, causing her to jerk her gaze up to watch his whiskered cheeks stretch wide._

_She gasped and stumbled back as he peered at her with clear, sky blue eyes, his face mere inches from hers. Her breath hitched in her throat and she could only stare in mute surprise. "But I quite like people like you!" He stood to his full height and continued walking, leaving the girl frozen where she stood._

_Forcing herself out of her stupor the indigo haired girl ran after the blonde, her heart racing a mile a minute. "A-ano…!" She boldly grabbed hold of the back of his kimono, effectively gaining his attention. He slowed down to accommodate her smaller strides as they walked on the road, his hands clasped behind his head._

"_What's up?" He asked casually, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. The girl gasped and let go of his hakama, reducing herself to playing with the edges of her dirty blood stained silk furisode, embarrassed._

_She was quiet for a few minutes, wringing her sleeves as she debated her curiosity. "Ano, w-what's your n-name…?" She peered up at him through her lashes, eager to know the name of her savior._

_The boy scratched his tanned cheek and the brilliant smile was back as he turned to glance at her through his peripheral view. His eyes softened and he faced forward once again, his smile considerably more gentle. _

"_You don't need to know my name, the only thing you need to know is one day I'm going to be the Hokage!"_

OoOoOoOoO

Hinata walked down the street with a basket cradled in the crook of her elbow, humming a sweet melody under her breath as she made her way to the village inn.

"Hinata-chan if you look any cuter, the townsmen will be jumping to marry you." The stooped over elderly woman beside her chortled, easily keeping up with the youthful girl.

"Chiyo-baasan…" The shy girl tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed prettily, her eyes darting to the side.

"What?" The old lady replied snappily, "I'm being honest because I will be the one to beat all of them away, I can't have you leaving me any time soon!" Hinata's hand moved to her mouth as she giggled.

She placed a small hand on her caretaker's weathered shoulder. "Chiyo-baasan I would never leave you." Chiyo smiled and patted the girl's hand gently.

"I know, I know. Come, we need to get the rest of these to the Inn before the old coot accuses me of playing favorites." Chiyo grumbled none too nicely under her breath and gave a narrowed look at the pale girl beside her who could not stop the smile on her face.

_She will leave me all too soon just like Sasori did…_The graying woman sighed, resigning herself to her fate. As time went on things just had to change, regardless of if she wanted them to or not; it was one of the things she learned with age. Hinata was no longer the little girl of nine that was brought to her looking for a home, she was now an eighteen year old girl, old enough to marry and beautiful enough to turn heads.

"Chiyo-baasan is something wrong?" The petite girl asked, brows furrowed in concern.

"Just having a heart attack." Chiyo deadpanned, still walking even as Hinata stopped in her tracks in shock. Rolling her eyes at the overly kind girl, Chiyo turned and waggled a finger at her adopted grandchild; a toothless grin gracing her face. "Just kidding!" She sang, laughing from deep within her gut.

Even as they began walking towards their destination once again, Hinata couldn't help but glance at the aged woman. "Ne, Chiyo-baasan…a-are you sure you're o-okay…?"

Chiyo instantly frowned, glaring at Hinata. "What did I say about that ungodly stutter?" Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed, holding her hands up in defense.

"I-I'm," She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Chiyo-baasan, it won't happen again." Chiyo nodded her approval.

"Good. I can't have the men around here thinking you're a good, submissive woman. I'll have to beat them away."

Hinata laughed. "You already said that."

"Are you accusing me of being senile?" The difficult woman instantly backlashed and Hinata shook her head vehemently.

"I would never Chiyo-baasan…!"

"Good." Chiyo stopped at the door of the Inn, her wrinkled hand stopping on the handle. "Now behave." She admonished and Hinata giggled.

"I think you should be telling yourself that Chiyo-baasan." The woman chuckled along with her granddaughter and shrugged before sliding the door open with a strength hard to come by in such old age.

"Ebizo-chan where are you?" Chiyo yelled into the inn, surprising many of the patrons eating lunch.

"Onee-chan, every time you barge in like that you scare away more customers!" The old man sat behind a counter, handing a futon to a new tenant.

"Oi, Ebizo you shouldn't reprimand your older sister like that, I've brought the tonic you've asked for!"

Ebizo's bushy brows raised and he smiled as he caught Hinata standing a few feet behind the rambunctious old woman. "Ah Hinata-chan my favorite child! Couldn't help tagging along with Onee-chan eh?" He stepped away from behind the counter and towards the girl who closed the distance between them.

"Ebizo-jiisan!" Hinata hugged the old man affectionately, squeezing his forearms as she pulled back. "Oh! Here is your tonic." She pulled the remaining bottle out, handing it to Ebizo as she set the empty basket aside.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, you are too sweet." Hinata blushed and smiled before glancing around the tavern, her eyes seeking out something.

Ebizo chuckled. "I see the real reason you have come with Onee-chan; come to listen to the patrons again have you?" Hinata looked down in embarrassment. "It's okay, my child, please help me serve them as I talk with Onee-chan, eh?" Hinata looked up and grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course Ebizo-jiisan!" Hinata scurried off to the store room.

Chiyo shook her head. "I swear that girl lives in her own world sometimes…"

"A girl her age needs that sort of interaction and imagination," Ebizo pointed rudely at his sister. "_You_ won't let her get married because you are much too selfish to let her go so what else can she do to occupy her time?"

Chiyo grumbled angrily as they walked into his room. "I'm not being selfish, a man good enough for her just hasn't appeared yet."

Ebizo raised a brow. "I doubt he ever will…"

"Oh shut up old man."

Hinata smiled to the men as she served them, excitement run through her very being at the prospect of another story. The men all gave her appreciative glances, not minding the view in the least.

"Oi nee-chan, some drink here too!" One man yelled and Hinata rushed to fill in the request.

As she poured the sake respectfully into the shallow dish, the man grinned at her and raised his full cup. "To your beauty!" He toasted and downed the drink, receiving a cherry blush in return.

"A-ah, thank you…" Hinata mumbled as she averted her eyes and made her way to the table she had been waiting to reach.

"It seems you've gained another fan in my short time here." The person smiled serenely at the indigo haired girl and Hinata returned the smile, cheeks flushed in excitement.

"Haku-san!" Hinata greeted happily, lowering herself to the bench across from the man; at least that's what he said he was.

"Hello Hinata-san, come to visit me again?" The man raised a thin, finely groomed brow and Hinata could only stare, marveling at the beauty of the man before her. Even though he was dressed in a traveler's clothes worn from overuse and held a sword at his waist his features were wholly feminine, more striking than even her own.

Tapping her forefingers together in anticipation, Hinata's blushed grew as her eyes traced the grain in the wooden table separating them. "Ano, do you have any more stories of him?" Hinata's hands moved to clutch the necklace dangling from her neck, her most prized possession from her youth. Haku chuckled and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san but I told you yesterday, I've told you all I know of him." The effeminate man played with his sake cup idly before glancing up at the young woman before him, a teasing look in his eyes. "Should I feel jealous that the only reason you want to speak to me is because of another man…?"

Hinata gasped and was instantly contrite. "N-No Haku-san! I speak to you because I enjoy your company!" She flushed at the double meaning of her words.

Haku nodded in acquiesce, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Very well, there is a man here who has not yet been served; maybe you should tend to him before dallying around." The man admonished lightly, pouring himself another cup of sake. "I will be here until you return though a plate of dango does sound good right about now." He patted his belly as if to prove this fact.

"Ah, I'll go get you some!" Hinata waved slightly in parting as she turned towards the newcomer who had seated himself against the back wall, leaning back with his eyes closed. Hinata couldn't help the small smile that made its way over her face at his actions but her heart sped up as she realized he was more than an average tenant.

_Another samurai!_ It was a very rare occurrence to find two samurai on the same day; they usually killed each other long before they arrived into town. If not then, it would be a fight to the death soon enough.

"H-Hello." Hinata greeted, setting a cup down before tipping a sake bottle and filling it to the brim. The man opened his eyes and stared straight at her, black eyes boring into her very soul. Hinata shivered under his watchful gaze.

Something about the way he carried himself alerted Hinata to the warnings she had heard from the villagers and Chiyo and Ebizo about engaging Samurai; they were volatile, violent men who only knew the way of the sword and nothing of kindness or civilizing. This man was the epitome of the very stereotype that was painted before her time and time again.

The strength the man exuded filled her with hope just as much as it did fear. If he truly was as formidable as he seemed, he would know of the man she was searching for.

Sitting up, the dark haired man reached a scarred hand out to grip the full cup, tipping his head towards her in silent thanks as he drank his fill. Hinata smiled and refilled his cup, setting down a plate of dango for the quiet man. "Ano…you're not from here, did you arrive today?" Hinata ventured, her chest filling with excitement.

The man refused to answer. Instead he gingerly lifted a stick of dango and wrinkled his nose in disgust as the sweet treat filled his mouth. Hinata blushed at his rejection of the food; she had made it herself. "D-do you not find them satisfactory? I can f-find something else if you would like…" The man shook his once as he pressed the food to his lips again, clearing the stick. The same face of disgust flitted over his face as he chewed and swallowed hard.

Hinata stood there for a few moments, her serving tray held up to her chest as she quietly assessed the man before her.

His clothes were as worn as Haku's, dark in color and weathered in the sun and rain. Three swords were strapped to his hip in three distinct sizes. Though she didn't know the technical terms for them, she knew he was strong from the duvets in their handles, formed from excessive use.

Even sitting down she could tell he was a very tall man, almost reaching her height even in his lower position. His hair -which matched the same color as his dark, black eyes- was messy, his long bangs framing his pale face.

And it was his face that caught her by surprise.

His features were all perfect, sharp edges and smooth planes. He could be considered beautiful though in the exact opposite way of Haku. While Haku's face was feminine, filled with soft lines and supple skin, this man's was strong and filled with a masculinity Hinata was surprised to find considering the perfection in which he was built.

Hinata tried to make conversation again. "You're a samurai aren't you? Where do your alliances lie?"

The man raised a brow at her, his expression never changing as he finished the plate of dango and raised it, silently asking for another round. When Hinata fetched the food and brought it to him he ate with surprising gusto, his face still screwed up in distaste.

Sighing at her lack of answer, Hinata retreated and made her way to Haku's table once again, slumping into her seat rather unladylike.

"Disappointed?" Hinata looked up at her companion and then down again, nodding as she pouted. Haku chuckled. "Don't expect every man to indulge a pretty face like yours." He reached for the sake bottle but Hinata beat him to it, pouring the clear liquid gracefully.

A comfortable silence fell over them as Haku drank his liquor and Hinata waited tables, nothing left to say between them. However, Hinata kept glancing at the new tenant at the back of the room, his eyes were closed as he leaned back against the wall once again, almost too relaxed.

Hinata's eyes landed on Haku and she noticed the man was watching the other samurai as well, his brows crashing down and a glower set on his face. Hinata's breath caught as she realized Haku truly was a man by the way of the sword; the hate and death promised within that gaze was a total reversal from the kind man who told her stories of his adventures.

Hinata's eyes moved back to the man in the back of the room, hoping to find some reason for Haku's anger, but all she found was the man sipping his sake, a neutral expression of apathy on his face as he observed the fellow tenant who glared at him. Hinata walked up to Haku and gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

Haku growled and ripped her hand off him, yanking her towards him as she cried out in surprise. His eyes widened as he realized who exactly pulled him from his reverie and he instantly apologized, helping Hinata back onto her feet as he gently soothed the sore limb he had just abused.

"I'm very sorry Hinata-san I didn't mean to hurt you…" The remorse on his face was palpable, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Hinata shook her head in reply, her smile in return shaky in her new found fear. A glance at the dark haired samurai in the back and Hinata was surprised to find a look of pensiveness on his face as he watched the two of them, his lips covered by the sake dish.

"A-Ano, I'm o-okay I think…" Hinata blinked owlishly at her tentative friend, the warnings she received about such men finally hitting her full force.

She was playing a very dangerous game.

Sighing in relief, Haku helped Hinata to the seat next to him, pouring her a cup of sake. When she refused politely he didn't relent. "Here it will take the edge off a bit." Hinata took the drink hesitantly and coughed terribly as she downed the permeating liquor. Haku laughed slightly and placed a large hand against her bruised one. "Does it still hurt…?"

"Ie." Hinata smiled slightly, feeling the effects of the sake run through her body. "It was my fault for surprising you." Haku sighed and pressed his hand against his eyes.

"I fear one day I will be my own undoing…" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She tilted her head to the side slightly and Haku's smile returned though slightly more subdued.

He stared at his calloused hands in contemplation, his long hair falling around his face. "One day I may kill someone innocent like you and I will die from the guilt…" Hinata blushed at his words and placed a small hand over his.

"You won't do something like that." Haku looked up in surprise, a skeptical look on his face.

"How do you know?"

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head. "You are a good man, you wouldn't allow yourself to fall that low." When she opened her eyes she saw a sad, exhausted looking Haku staring at her in wonder.

"Ever since the day I picked up my first sword, I renounced any chance of being a 'good man' Hinata-san." His expression grew hard and he gave a furtive glance to the new tenant. "After all, we are all tools just as much as our sword; that's all we're ever meant to be."

Hinata slipped her hand out of Haku's when she heard the dead tone in his voice, the finality of his words. She sat there quietly for a few moments before she spied Chiyo leaving Ebizo's room, an expression of annoyance clouding her features. Standing, Hinata turned towards the beautiful man, her cheeks dusting in a light blush. "Will you be here again tomorrow?" She asked eagerly.

Haku's face relaxed and a smile spread over his lips. "I told you I don't have any other stories about the man you seek." Hinata shook her head.

"That's not why I'm asking." Haku's eyes widened.

"Then what else can it be? I've already stayed here more than in any other town in years…"

"You've only been here three days!" Hinata retorted, her voice pleading as she glanced back to see how far out the door Chiyo had gotten. Haku sighed and ran his hand through his soft hair.

"Very well, you've left me no choice." Hinata smiled and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Goodbye then Haku-san!"

Waving gently, Haku smiled in reply, his eyes crinkling at the action. "Have a safe trip home Hinata-san."

Hinata barely caught the deep-seeded hatred return to his face as he took to glaring at the lone man at the back of the tavern once more.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ebizo-jiisan!" Hinata called as she ran into the tavern, her eyes seeking her adopted grandfather.

"Hinata-chan, this is the fourth time this week, I'm pleasantly surprised though I shouldn't be." Ebizo greeted her as he waved her over to his side. Hinata slipped behind the counter and smiled happily as she pulled the elder man into a hug.

"How is business going Ebizo-jiisan?" She peered over his shoulder at the guest log. Ebizo shut the leather bound book teasingly and wagged a finger at her in mock warning.

"I know that is not what you came here to inquire, child." Hinata blushed and looked away guiltily. "If you've become smitten with one of my tenants I must advise you to let it go as soon as soon as possible; these are not men you should marry." Hinata gasped and her eyes widened at the blunt words.

"E-Ebizo-jiisan I t-think you're mistaken…" Hinata tied back her sleeves as she scurried past the old man, hoping to get away from the conversation as soon as possible. "I'll go set a pot of tea…" Her sentence broke off as she floundered.

"Ah, Hinata-chan there is no need to be shy!" Ebizo laughed haughtily as he watched the girl run off.

_He didn't come. _Hinata thought morosely to herself as she picked up the last dishes from dinner; most of the tenants had turned in for the night. _I waited all day and he didn't show up…I should have known not to keep a swordsman to his word._ She sighed and turned towards the kitchen, ready to wash the used dishes.

"Sake." A deep voice surprised Hinata and she almost dropped the carefully balanced china on the ground.

"E-eh?" She heard someone clear their throat and she finally spied the man, at the same spot he had occupied the day before.

"Sake." The man demanded again, his hands intertwined before his lips, leaning his elbows against the crude table before him.

"Hai! I'll bring it out as soon as I c-can!" Hinata hurried to dump the empty platters and serve the samurai who finally decided to speak. "Ano, here is your sake; I brought some onigiri as well, on the house." She smiled timidly at the man and he watched her for a few moments before slowly picking up the rice ball, turning it back and forth as he observed it carefully.

"What happened to the dango?" Hinata's brows rose, her mouth opening into a silent 'O' as his voice surprised her again. And here she had thought he was mute!

Not wanting him to clam up towards her once again, Hinata quickly became the gracious hostess. "I c-can bring some for you if you would like…?" He nodded wearily and sat back as he waited for the sweets.

When his nose wrinkled at the sweetness once again, Hinata couldn't help but inquire, a peculiar expression on her face. "I-If you don't like the dango w-why do you insist on eating it?" He glanced at her and shrugged before returning his attention to the plate before him.

Seating herself across from him, she watched the quiet man as he continued to eat, pouring his sake for him whenever the cup emptied. Placing her chin in her hands she tried to figure him out but found it excruciatingly hard. "Y-you're a samurai right?"

"Hn." The man replied noncommittally and Hinata decided to take it as a yes.

"However, y-you're not from a f-fief are you?" Hinata blushed at her stuttering and dropped her eyes to the man's black kimono. She looked up in time to see his brow rise in amusement, his dark eyes glinting in the afterglow of the sunset. Smiling at the new expression on his usually expressionless face, Hinata ventured further, gaining confidence. "You must be a ronin then."

The man tipped back his head as he drained the sake cup, shaking it to catch the last drops on his stretched tongue. He set the cup down with a clank and glanced expectantly at the bottle of sake between them. Hinata could barely hold her own expression of amusement as she poured him another cup.

"If you're a ronin you must have travelled and met many men such as yourself." Hinata murmured, staring the dark haired man straight in the eye as she felt hope bloom in her chest.

He shrugged once again.

Hinata's heart sped up. "Ano, do you mind if I ask a question?" He gave her a look as if to say she already had and she giggled, finding the man's presence oddly comforting even with his hidden dangers. "Have you met a swordsman who is as w-warm as the sun?" She blushed heavily.

The man was quiet for a while after that and Hinata thought she had lost him, when he suddenly spoke, his voice as sharp as his eyes. "The only warmth a samurai feels is the warmth of his own blood and the ones' he kills." Hinata's eyes widened at the connotation of his words.

"Ano he felt warm of spirit, he wasn't a killer!" The man before her scoffed.

"A samurai should always be prepared for death- whether his own or another's." He quoted, watching her carefully as he sipped the clear liquid.

"A-Ano, why must all s-samurai speak in riddles…?" Hinata grumbled, uncharacteristically becoming angry at the lack of information being presented to her. She was taking her disappointment towards Haku out on the man before her.

"Why must they indeed…" The samurai mused, a smirk breaking out over his face when she huffed indignantly.

Standing abruptly, Hinata gave him a sparing glance. "I-If you had no knowledge of a man such as that, you should have j-just said so." The man shrugged.

"A description of a wanton feeling you had does nothing to characterize the man you search for." Hinata squeaked indignantly at his choice of words.

"'Wanton feeling'…?" Hinata blushed, her face marred by her bitterness. "I-it was no such t-thing!"

The samurai stood as well, forcing Hinata to raise her head to look up at him; she only reached his collarbone! Leaning over the table to reach her height, he braced himself against the rough surface, a smirk still gracing his features. "A word to the wise: do not let a stranger know your deepest desires; you do not know when they will use it against you." Hinata stepped back to keep a respectful distance between the two of them as he reached into his sleeve and threw some coins onto the table.

When he glided past her with surprising grace, Hinata turned to watch him go, unable to leave it where it stood. "Why w-was Haku-san glaring at you the way he was?"

The samurai turned his head to look out the barred window as night took over the town. "So that was his name….He must have recognized me." He muttered, almost as if to himself. Hinata wrung the hem of Kimono in surprise, curiosity running through her once again.

"W-what's your name…?" She hated how desperate she sounded but she needed to know more about the man who felt like the sun and she had an inkling that he had the clues she needed. If not, the fact that he elicited such a harsh reaction out of a fairly amicable man was enough to warrant his name.

The man turned towards her slightly, not stopping as he smirked and tipped his head mockingly before disappearing past the corner and out of sight.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hinata-chan!" Chiyo yelled from the doorway of their small home.

"Ano Chiyo-baasan I'm right here." The old lady shuffled around the outside of the house to peer past the corner where her granddaughter was presently washing the dishes from their lunch. Hinata pointed at the plates. "You told me to wash them remember?"

Chiyo frown and grumbled. "Of course I remember I was just playing a joke on you!" Hinata laughed and nodded in return, not wanting to upset the old lady. "Ne Hinata-chan, once you're finished with those I need you to go gather more herbs."

"Eh?" Hinata blinked a few times at her grandmother before setting down the last dish and washing her hands in the sudsy water. "But I just got you herbs yesterday…"

Chiyo sighed. "I used them up on a correspondence I got yesterday requesting an antidote, here's the list of herbs I need." She held out a withered hand with the papyrus which the indigo haired girl took gently and reviewed.

"Ano, some of these are out on the hills…"

"I know." And Hinata gave Chiyo a once over when she heard the regret in her voice. "Sadly though I don't want to admit it, I've become too old for such treks, if you leave right now you can make it back by mid-afternoon."

Hinata stood and picked up a basket, glancing around to see if she missed anything. "Are you sure you can handle everything here alone Chiyo-baasan?" The old woman scoffed and rolled her eyes as she made a big show of taking Hinata's spot and scrubbed a plate with more strength than needed.

"I may be old but I'm not _that_ old child." Hinata smiled and leaned over to press a kiss along the woman's sun spotted face.

"Don't get too worked up Chiyo-baasan, your health is most important." She glanced down at the list of herbs once more. "I'll be back as soon as I get them Chiyo-baasan!" Hinata waved as she jogged off, wanting to make good time.

Once their house was out of view, as well as the town, Hinata slowed to a brisk walk, enjoying the solitude surrounding her. She pressed her hand against the necklace around her neck and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the warmth of her memories to engulf her.

"_Hey do you know where your house is? I'll take you there if you want." The boy chuckled awkwardly and raised a hand to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. Hinata raised her eyes slowly and her breath stilled as she took in the sight of the man before her._

_Bright, spiky blonde hair messy from his tussle earlier met her, a huge grin on the tanned face with whispered scars running along both his cheeks. He stopped smiling and bent over to peer into her face, sky blue eyes watching her curiously. "Hey, you still there? I said: Do. You. Know. Where. Your. House. Is?"_

_Surprised, Hinata blushed and shook her head. The boy blinked dumbly for a few moments before an expression of confusion graced his features. "Eh…you don't know where your house is huh…" He glanced to the side in thought._

"_A-ano…I-I…I don't live h-here…" _

Hinata opened her eyes, her heart clenching uncomfortably. _Where are you….have you achieved your goal…?_ She looked up at the clear blue sky, a small smile at the memory of his face making its way over across her face. She would never forget his huge grin and kind blue eyes.

If not for that man she would probably be dead, rotting underneath the ground lonely and not missed at all. She had no memories from before meeting him, his being taking precedence over all other people in her life; he was special.

If not for that man she would not have met Chiyo. Hinata's fingers tightened their grip around the simple pendant, her only memento of the man who impacted her so greatly. It was her anchor to him, the one thing that never failed to give her confidence and hope in her times of need.

It was also the way she would find him once again; after all she had to return it to him.

But that was easier said than done, she was nothing more than a simple village girl who had no notion of her family or her past. He was a swordsman, a man whose charisma and character would take him far in his journeys. If he was still alive.

_He is. He has to be, I haven't returned his necklace to him. _She knew he was alive and still working towards his dream, the stories she pestered out of passing samurai only proved the fact, they were her only proof of him and his growing greatness.

Hinata's thoughts turned to the dark haired samurai from the previous day at the tavern. He was quiet, brooding, slightly rude and was able to fluster her with his words. But she knew he was her ticket to learning more about the samurai who felt like the sun. Something about his gaze, the solemn wisdom behind those dark abysses told her he was a revered man and that he had met all kinds of strong men in mortal combat and won.

_What if he went against my savior? _Hinata shook her head vehemently and turned off the trail towards the hills. _No, he wouldn't have been cut down; Haku-san's story was proof of that. _

Hinata stopped as the first of the herbs lay at her feet. Making haste in order to get back before night rolled in, Hinata plucked the herbs carefully making sure to only get what she needed.

After making sure she had all that she needed, Hinata set off back towards the village, her thoughts going back to the dark haired man and the hate Haku had shown when seeing him.

The man had said Haku probably recognized him and that's why he was so keen on glaring at the man, but it still didn't make sense to Hinata. What was so wrong in being recognized? What would cause someone to hate with such intensity?

There was definitely more to the man than he was letting on.

Wiping her brow of sweat from the sweltering heat, Hinata hefted the basket higher and continued, a shiver running down her spine even in the admitted hotness. Summer was at its peak so why did she feel cold deep within her heart?

_The sooner I get home the better…the anger Haku felt towards that man only makes me feel more uneasy than before._ Grinning as she approached the small hill that hid her village from view Hinata ran the rest of the way, happy to be back.

Walking down the slope and into town, Hinata spied a commotion going on up the street and she sped up her pace as she craned her neck to see past the heads of the other towns' people. Her heart sped up as she realized the people were surrounding the entrance to Ebizo's Inn.

"Ebizo-jiisan!" Hinata cried out, running the rest of the way and pushing her way through the nosey people, praying that her grandfather was okay.

Bursting into the tavern she stared in mute shock at the state of discord within the common room.

Tables were upturned, half eaten plates littered the floor along with broken sake bottles and the pages of Ebizo's prized guest log were strewn everywhere.

And that's when the smell of blood hit her full force.

Gagging, Hinata rushed into the room, finally noticing the bodies decorating the upturned room, blood splattered against the walls and the floor. Placing a hand over her mouth in horror, Hinata skirted past the bodies, heading towards the back room where Ebizo retired when he was not helping his valuable customers.

Tears in her eyes at this point, Hinata sifted through the overturned desk, the door hanging haphazardly at an odd angle, the tower of books that had been pushed over and sliced through and the bed that held stab wounds of its own, bleeding cotton tufts all over the room. "Ebizo-jiisan….p-please be okay!"

Nothing, she couldn't find a single thing in the forsaken room!

And then she heard a raspy voice call back to her from across the room. It was muffled and Hinata rushed to its source, digging through a stack of bedding, a bookshelf and an armoire. As soon as she got through to the door on the other side- Ebizo's closet- the door opened on its own accord and the old man hacked terribly as he gasped for air.

"Ebizo-jiisan!" Hinata buried her face in the old man's robes, crying as she held him close.

"H-Hinata…" He whispered, sounding particularly weak.

Pulling away in order to gaze into his hooded eyes, Hinata questioned him. "Are you o-okay Ebizo-jiisan? What happened here…?" He wheezed a few times, regaining his breath before slowly standing and hobbling to the bed Hinata had turned over in her search. Falling against it, he clutched his side, smiling slightly at Hinata's teary face.

"I-I'm okay…my child…" He took a deep breath and continued, pausing every once in a while. "I barely managed to hide myself when the men…barged in."

"Who were they?" Hinata ran her hands over Ebizo's body to make sure nothing was broken. Just a few bruises.

"T-That man…that you took a liking to…the one who looked like a girl…" Hinata's eyes widened at the description.

"H-Haku-san…?"

Ebizo nodded dully, coughing at the movement. "The very…one. He was helping the men…I heard him talking to the leader…they were looking for…a Sasuke…" Hinata gave him a look of confusion, unsure of the old man's words.

"Haku-san wouldn't do something like this t-though Ebizo-jiisan…" He had sounded so heartfelt when he told her he was scared of killing innocent lives…he would-couldn't- do something of this magnitude; it was slaughter!

Ebizo gave her a sympathetic glance. "H-Hinata-chan…you trust t-too easily…we know nothing of the man…or his motives. He is a swordsman…" Hinata shook her head vigorously.

"He wouldn't!" Ebizo just sighed and shook his head.

That's when they heard screams from outside.

Both of them glanced at each other in alarm and Ebizo gripped Hinata's arm roughly, pulling her close so as to drive the point through. "They went towards Onee-chan's direction…go!"

Hinata's nostrils flared at the words and she moved to run before stopping and looking back at the old man, eyes full of remorse. "Are you ok-"

"Go before it's too late!" He did not huff and wheeze as he yelled the words at her.

As soon as she ran out onto the street she noticed the hulking men in the street, their swords drawn and cutting all that stood in their way. They were laughing and grabbing after women, drinking sake from stolen bottles and counting the money of the men they killed. Hinata couldn't bring herself to believe Haku was in cahoots with such uncivilized men as them.

Ducking into an alleyway, Hinata rushed towards her house, praying to every god and goddess she could think of in her adrenaline addled mind. _Chiyo-baasan is okay, she _has_ to be okay! _But as she turned the corner and caught sight of her house, her blood ran cold as she saw the dishes she had washed earlier strewn on the ground, smashed beyond repair and the door to the house kicked out and crumpled on the ground, another victim in the growing massacre.

A dry sob ripped through her as she made a dash for the house, holding onto the doorframe and she skid to a stop, heart in her throat.

There lay Chiyo, next to her apothecary table, clutching her stomach in pain.

Deep red blood spilled through her fingers and the woman wheezed as she blinked up at her adopted granddaughter. "H-Hinata-chan my child….is that…you?" Hinata fell to her grandmother's side, trying to stave off the bleeding with her own hands.

"What h-happened?" Hinata cried out.

"It was…some damn thugs…"

"C-Chiyo-baasan…everything w-will be okay….you'll be o-okay!" Hinata didn't even bother to wipe away her tears and they flowed freely down her cheeks and landing on the dying woman's pale hands.

"What…have I told you about that…damn stutter…child?" Chiyo let loose a shaky smile as she squinted up at the indigo haired girl, her sight beginning to fail her. Hinata let out an almost hysterical laugh.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-baasan it…it won't happen again…" Hinata pulled the old woman's hand up to her face, pressing it to her cheek as she wept.

"Now, now child…if it is…my time, there…is nothing we can do…" Chiyo's eyes closed for a few moments as she fought for her breath. However she lifted a frail hand and pointed to her table. "Please my child…"

"What is it Chiyo-baasan…?" Hinata turned to look in the direction pointed.

"Please…take this final antidote to…the kaze…kage…" Hinata turned to watch her grandmother cough up blood.

"Chiyo-baasan, please don't speak, you need to conserve energy…" This statement only brought more tears.

Chiyo shook her head and scowled, prideful even in weakness. "I…always keep…my word…and this is an…important request….please don't let my death…be in vain." Hinata clutched Chiyo to her breast and sobbed.

"You're not going to die Chiyo-baasan! It's not that deep…the wound will heal in no time…" Chiyo chuckled and placed a hand against her granddaughter's head, patting awkwardly.

"Come, let me…see your face one more time." Hinata shook her head vehemently but Chiyo finally forced her far enough away to get a good look. She smiled serenely at the girl. "Such beauty…and to think…I was scared you would leave me…"

"Never Chiyo-baasan! We're going to live in this house together forever!" Chiyo shook her head and her eyes widened fractionally as if realizing something.

"Hinata, in my box…over there…please take it with you…it holds my most prized possessions…and yours as well…" Hinata looked up to the small wooden box she played with as a child, confusion marring her tear streaked face. "Don't ask…questions my child just do…as you're told…" Hinata nodded and pulled her grandmother close once again.

"Chiyo-baasan I love you very much…" Tears welled up in Chiyo's eyes as well as she heard this.

"Hinata, you've….been the light in my life…even when I'd thought…I'd never be happy again." Chiyo smiled peacefully, all her inner turmoil evaporated. Her body shuddered as she took a deep breath.

"Go my child…'towards the sun'."

Hinata's eyes steeled with determination as she laid her grandmother's cold hands over her now still heart. She knew that Ebizo would take care of the rights as soon as he found out; for the moment she had a job to fulfill.

Wiping her tear stained face bitterly, she stood mechanically and made her way to the box Chiyo had pointed out earlier, placing it upright on the table next to the last antidote she had made which rested in two small vials.

Lifting up a correspondence letter that lay innocently on the table, Hinata quickly skimmed the handwritten note asking for an antidote to a strong poison for the Kazekage's brother who had been injured in a battle. Deeming the documents necessary, she folded them and placed the letters and the vials into the box before wrapping them up in a cloth and tying them over her back with an extra pair of clothes. If she was going to the wind country it would be a long trip.

Tears slid down her face once more as she realized she could no longer call this ransacked place home; with Chiyo now gone it was no longer a home, just a house that felt empty and cold. _I won't be coming back…_

Forcing herself to walk to the door, she turned back once and let her eyes run over her adopted grandmother's face, committing it to memory. There was a small smile on her face even in death.

She had died happy.

Hinata took comfort in the fact as she pushed off the doorframe for the last time, not turning back as she took to the street, pillaged houses meeting her as she ran.

Only one person stood out to her as she ran. The dark haired man whom she had met the day before.

He was the only one she felt was strong enough to stop the horrid men from destroying her sanctuary for the last nine years of her life; if they weren't stopped more of her precious people would die.

But where could she find him? Was he even still in the town?

Almost as if on cue, Hinata eyes spotted a dark haired samurai sitting inside a dango shop, sipping tea.

Stopping abruptly, Hinata turned into the shop (which was totally vacant) and stared in shock as the man from before sat languidly, his body totally relaxed. He seemed to notice her presence for he opened his eyes and raised a brow at her.

"W-what are you doing j-just sitting t-there…?" Hinata asked, disbelief coloring her tone.

The man shrugged and swirled his tea nonchalantly before taking another sip. "The inn was in disarray so I came here instead."

Hinata ignored him, unable to fathom the lack of compassion behind his eyes. "P-please you h-have to help us…these men a-are attacking everyone and I-I've never seen them befo-"

"Not my problem." The man interrupted, daring her to question him with his eyes.

Hinata inhaled roughly, her eyes widening. "A-ano… There are i-innocent people dying an-"

"Dying is inevitable, if it is in their fate, let them leave blessedly; who are we to keep them here?"

"How can you say that?" Tears slid down Hinata's pale cheeks and she sniffled as she brushed away at them angrily. She did not want to cry in front of such a heartless person. "These people are i-innocent while the t-thugs look for some man n-named Sasuke- we don't even have a man b-by that name i-in this v-village-"

The dark haired man stiffened and her gazed at her sharply, eyes cold as ice. "What did you say?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself as the image of Chiyo's cold body flashed through her head. The tears became a torrent. "T-the men…they a-are looking f-for a man named S-Sasuke…"

The dark haired man made no motion indicating the name sounded familiar as he slowly drained his cup of the amber liquid and stood, walking past her and out the door. He stopped when he was right beside her, not even looking at her as her tears grew more pronounced and she sobbed, her hands moving to her face. "I hate it when girls cry."

Hinata gasped and looked up at him, slightly insulted. If he didn't like girls crying why did he do nothing to stop it? She opened her mouth to tell him this when he interrupted her yet again, finally giving her a side long glance in acknowledgement. "Don't think I'm doing this for you." And he walked out the door and turned towards the marketplace where most of the screams were coming from.

Hinata stayed rooted in place for a few moments before finally getting a hold of herself and running after the man, jogging to keep up with his fast pace. "W-Why now…?" He looked straight ahead and didn't answer her for a few moments.

"I already told you why."

Hinata's brows shot down and her face screwed up in confusion. "Surely you d-don't expect that to b-be a legitimate answer-"

"I do. It's enough reason for me to move isn't it?" Hinata mouth snapped shut as he continued walking, falling silent and forcing her to do the same.

When they finally reached the market square, the dark haired man held a hand out and Hinata stopped abruptly, lest she run into him. Pushing her against the wall he had pressed himself against, the man peeked past the corner with abated breath. Hinata struggled to look as well until the man rolled his eyes and pushed her forward far enough for her to get a good look.

Though the view was slightly skewed from the position they were in, Hinata could hear the men perfectly.

"The more you struggle the more painful your end will ultimately be!" A middle aged man with gray bushy hair and a slightly heavy build stood on the raise dais, his face boasting a large sneer and cold, calculating eyes.

"W-who is that…?" Hinata murmured, never having seen him before. The old man was dressed in fine clothes that were sure to cost a small fortune and his mustache was immaculately up kept, skinny and sinister.

"If I remember correctly, he is Gato, a very influential businessman and black market head from Nami no Kuni." Hinata looked up at her companion in surprise; half for getting an answer and half for the magnitude of the man's social standing. _Such an important man in a village as small as ours…?_

"What b-business does he have h-here…?" Her companion shrugged and turned back to the scene playing out before him as yet another of a growing group of villagers was struck down in one felled swipe.

"Zabuza I want all the houses searched and I want every single thing worth something in this forsaken place brought to me, we can't take any risks if that man is here." Gato yelled once again.

The tall man beside Hinata sharply inhaled and turned to her, expressionless. "If he has hired Momochi Zabuza, your towns' people are as good as dead." Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"No…there m-must be something you c-can do…" The man's eyes narrowed but they both turned back to Gato as he raised his voice again.

"Zabuza! I gave you direct orders!"

It was quite for a while before a husky voice replied, sounding thoroughly amused. "Then why aren't your men following it? You forget I'm being paid to work for you, I have no other attachments nor are you worth anything to me." Hinata shuddered at the threat laced within the words.

"If you want your payment then you should do as I say! I won't pay lazy men who sit on their asses all day!" Hinata got a better look as the short man who yelled walked into view on the dais, pacing angrily. Spittle flew out of his mouth in random intervals as he spoke. "Your lackey better be right about this Sasuke being in the village, if he isn't I'll have his tongue cut out."

"My lackey is more capable than all of your swine put together so I would advise you to be careful; he may be calmer than me but he will not hesitate to cut a dirty old man such as yourself down." Hinata's eyes darted to the hostages huddled together like sheep in a pen; they were the ones who didn't have a chance of hiding nor escaping from the business man's thugs.

"A-Ano…we need to do something s-soon…" Hinata whispered, tugging on the man's sleeve in nervousness. He grabbed her wrist and pried her hand from him, glaring angrily at her.

"What do you expect us to do? We are only two against a very rich business man and his hired mercenaries." The dark haired man scoffed at Hinata's wide eyes. "Would you like to go battle them? You are more than welcome." Hinata shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"A-Ano we have to d-do som-" The man sighed in exasperation.

"Save it, I know what you're about to say." Standing to his full height, the man blew his bangs out of his face and cracked his neck idly.

Suddenly there was a disturbance ahead of them, and Hinata watched as a man wearing a porcelain mask with intricate designs flickered beside the old man; Hinata's breath caught as she recognized the man's clothes and long flowing hair. He was wearing a hunter mask.

"Haku-san…" So what Ebizo had said was true, Haku was working for this man and robbing and pillaging innocent people. As if on cue, Haku removed his mask and shook his head as his chestnut tresses fell against his back gracefully. Even the old man Gato paused for a second at the beauty.

"Zabuza, I couldn't find him." Haku's face was expressionless and Hinata couldn't identify him as the man who had indulged in her questions and had a sweet tooth for her specially made dango.

The man she had yet to see said nothing as Gato turned into a sputtering mess, his face growing increasingly red. "What do you mean you couldn't find him? If he's here then it will ruin everything!" the man growled and looked around before finally pointing to one of his thugs. "Cut his tongue out! It's the least he deserves for his insolence! He'll never tell a lie again-!"

"He didn't lie." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and she turned behind her where the owner of the voice should have been, but all she was met with was air.

Turning around, Hinata stepped away from the corner to see the dark haired man standing in the middle of the square, his hair and clothes blowing in the sudden gust of air that decided to blow through.

No wait…That air was from him! _He's so fast…!_

"Who the hell are you?" Gato yelled, pointing accusingly at Hinata's companion. Not wanting to be left behind, Hinata stumbled after him, her eyes glued to the tall form before her.

"Hinata-san…?" The kind voice slipped quietly towards her and Hinata stood straighter in surprise, her white eyes moving towards the man who held the mask he had been wearing only moments ago.

"H-Haku-san…" She murmured back, closing the gap between her and the dark haired man, hiding behind him slightly as she peeked past his shoulder.

"When I tell you, get out of the way." The man muttered under his breath and Hinata looked up at him for a moment before nodding.

"Ah, Haku have you become smitten so quickly in your short time here? Do not forget who you belong to." Hinata's eyes snapped towards the husky voice, a silent shiver running down her spine.

A man in grey hakama and bandages around his mouth, greeted her seated on the dais, his arm resting on a bent knee as he played with the handle of a huge sword shaped like a butcher's knife. _There's no way he can lift that thing…!_

"Ie." Haku was quick to deny, watching Hinata carefully for her reaction. She didn't allow him that luxury. Eyes softening in sadness, Haku continued. "Just a little girl who liked to live in a fantasy land." Hinata flinched at the words.

The man named Zabuza scoffed, pulling at the strap on his naked chest. "Well why don't we send her there along with this…oh now this is a surprise indeed." Zabuza's eyes had lighted upon the dark haired man, his sharp eyes widening in surprise and the bandages stretch in what appeared to be a smirk.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata turned to the dark haired man before her as Zabuza acknowledged him. This_ is Sasuke…? _

Sighing, Sasuke didn't make any hints as to knowing the name. "_Kirigakure no Kijin, _Momochi Zabuza." The man with the moniker stood and stretched out his limbs.

"Who would have thought we would find you here?" Zabuza laid a hand on the hilt of his sword lazily. "With the bounty on your head, you could feed a whole village for a year." Gato's eyes widened at the sound of a bounty.

"This is the famed Uchiha Sasuke? He doesn't look strong at all." Gato sniffed arrogantly but as Sasuke turned his eyes upon the old man in boredom, the man couldn't help but step back a few steps in poorly concealed fear.

"Cowards should not bark when they have no bite." Sasuke hissed, his fingers twitching by his sides.

Gato shook in anger as Zabuza threw back his head and laughed much like a hyena, leaving himself vulnerable to attacks as he held his stomach. Hinata watched the interaction between the men in mute surprise. _It's as if they are fighting with their wills…a back and forth of strutting in order to show dominance._

Gato turned to the currently incapacitated man and growled his eyes narrowed and livid. "How dare you laugh?" Pointing an accusing finger at the bandaged man, Gato yelled to his thugs. "Kill this Uchiha Sasuke! I have no need for him alive in order to get the bounty!"

Zabuza raised a brow in amusement before snapping his fingers.

Within a blink of an eye (Hinata caught it barely in the nick of time) Haku stood lunging towards the old businessman, his sword buried deep within the man's chest. Haku retracted the metal barb and shook the blood off before returning it to its sheath, showing no remorse.

Gato gasped and blinked a few times, clutching at the wound that blossomed blood along his expensive garments, his body shaking to support itself. "H-How…why…?"

Haku turned towards Zabuza, and smiled serenely but it did not reach his eyes. "I am nothing more than a tool to be bent at Zabuza's will. Nothing more." Zabuza smirked and nodded in approval of the answer, walking languidly towards the injured man.

"I knew the moment you hired me that you were as foolish as they come. A man such as the one before us should not be slaughtered on a whim; the battle should be relished. You are not to interfere." Zabuza lifted Gato up by his collar, the smirk never leaving his covered face even as the old man coughed, spewing blood against the white bandages. "In the end we were both just using one another so don't take it too personally; I needed you to gather up the money I needed in order to stage an assassination attempt on the Mizukage." Zabuza's face changed into one of mock remorse. "Sadly my first attempt was a failure." With that Zabuza threw the still body of Gato at the hired thugs' feet.

"Take your pathetic leader and leave before you rub me the wrong way." As the group ran, Zabuza turned and snapped his fingers again. "Haku you know what to do."

"Hai Zabuza." He replaced his mask and flickered away.

Sasuke turned towards Hinata at this moment, a tenseness running through his body. "If you value your life, you will run now."

Hinata turned to him in fear. "E-eh…?" One look from Sasuke was all she needed to be sent scurrying for shelter behind a pillar, in the perfect vantage point for the impeding battle. When strong samurai met, there was _always_ a fight to the death; she had been warned of that from a very young age.

Zabuza moved back to his huge sword, hefting it easily with one hand and placing it on his shoulder. "A meeting such as this is once in a lifetime." He jumped from the raised dais and landed mere feet away from Sasuke, his beady eyes filled with excitement. "To think, Uchiha Sasuke, here in some nondescript town…when Haku spoke of it I almost struck him down from disbelief. I must say I'm happy he told the truth."

Sasuke watched the man before him carefully, his hands still resting by his sides. "Do not wear out my name; it gets tiresome to hear it so many times." Zabuza chuckled.

"Ah, I can understand some of your pain; people have given me such a hurtful nickname though I must admit I enjoy playing the part." Zabuza twirled his blade as if to enunciate the fact. "With my Kubikiribōchō I could see how the name would stick."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think stating the name of your blade as if on display would intimidate me?"

Zabuza was instantly contrite though sarcasm was laced in his words. "Forgive me, I should have known a swordsman as revered as you would easily overlook such posturing." He slid his foot out as he sat into a deep lunge, allowing his sword to fall with a thud before him. "I apologize, being in front of you I feel like I have met a lost brother."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Do you mean to say we are alike?"

"Perhaps." Zabuza shrugged and smirked.

"We are nothing alike, you know nothing of me."

"You have to be similar to me if you have accrued such a high bounty on your head. After all, the things you have done are borderline malicious." Zabuza grinned as Sasuke glowered at him, his hands twitching again.

"As I stated before you know nothing of me; don't be presumptuous."

Zabuza quieted for a few moments before he repositioned his hold on the hilt of the sword. Breaking out into a slight jog, his sword slithered behind him much like a snake, leaving a trail of dust behind him. "Enough words, the only language we swordsman know how to speak well is the one with our swords and our strength."

Sasuke finally smirked, his hand moving fairly slowly to his hip where his swords lay waiting. "I agree."

Hinata's heart was in her throat as she watched Zabuza run towards Sasuke, fear running ice cold in her veins. He was her only hope; _their_ only hope but it seemed the odds were stacked against him. Wouldn't a sword that big cause him to be at a disadvantage? With a reach of that length there was no way Sasuke could escape Zabuza's wrath. _Please make sure he survives…let him win!_

Hinata didn't even see Sasuke unsheathe his sword before Zabuza slammed into him, his Kubikiribōchō plowing straight into where Sasuke once stood.

However Hinata was surprised to find Sasuke standing his ground, his sword parrying the blow easily as the battle of swords turned into a battle of strength. They were evenly matched even with the huge sword on Zabuza's side. "I must admit you look more like a pretty boy than a man who can wield a sword. What is it about you handsome men that make you so strong?" Zabuza taunted, chuckling in mirth. He lived for the adrenaline rush and the fight.

Sasuke ignored the man as he pulled back from the huge blade and took a few steps back, leaving enough room for him to run towards his opponent again, sword held at his hip. As he sliced upward, Zabuza easily caught the sword within the gaping hole of the Kubikiribōchō and pushed up, forcing Sasuke's grip on his sword to become jeopardized.

Not missing a beat, Sasuke unsheathed the Chokuto at his waist and forced it into the ground to use it as a leverage to gain height and flip over the hulking man. Grasping the hilt of his previously exposed sword and pulling it along with him as he moved behind Zabuza, he forced the sword down into the earth as well; effectively trapping the butcher knife-like sword. Releasing his wakizashi from its confines, he held it at Zabuza's throat, cutting deep enough to draw blood but nothing more.

"So the rumors were not just idle talk." Zabuza murmured, not wanting to deepen the cut on his throat by talking too forcefully.

"I wouldn't know." Sasuke pushed harder against Zabuza's skin and smirked.

They stood in the impasse for a few moments, eying each other warily before Zabuza pressed a foot against his trapped blade's hilt and pushed off, hopping back a few feet and pulling out some shuriken.

Throwing them in Sasuke's direction, Sasuke barely had enough time to pull the heavy knife-like sword up to block the blows aimed for his head. As soon as the torrent of shuriken dispersed, Sasuke broke into a run towards Zabuza, his wakizashi and his sword in both of his hands.

Zabuza dodged easily as Sasuke slashed at him, nimbly moving from foot to foot and side to side.

As Sasuke diverted Zabuza's attention with his shorter wakizashi, he brought his katana down in an arc, about to slice off a limb when Zabuza caught his hand and turned it forcefully, forcing Sasuke to twist into the movement. Zabuza shoved Sasuke into the ground and smirked as he coughed at the force.

"It seems I can still be on par with you. I have rumors of me floating around as well."

"Are you proud to be called a demon?" Sasuke inquired as he placed a kick directed towards Zabuza's chest. He flipped back up into a standing position and picked up his swords again, sheathing his wakizashi.

Zabuza skid back and held his chest for a few moments before straightening to his full height, breath a bit labored. "People will say what they will. I cannot do anything about it."

Sasuke inclined his head in agreement, moving in to attack once again.

Zabuza continued to dodge his attacks, his eyes glancing over at his ignored blade a few feet behind him. Sasuke caught the look of distraction and twirled his blade in his hand as he repositioned his grip and forced the blade down faster than Zabuza expected.

Zabuza pulled back and Sasuke stood waiting as the larger man held a hand to his face, the bandages that covered them falling uselessly to the ground. When he opened his mouth to comment, Sasuke noticed his sharp teeth, filed down into pointed fangs. "Wanting to unmask your opponent?" Zabuza asked slyly, wiping away the blood making its way down his cheek.

Sasuke's face was expressionless. "So it seems the stories of the seven swordsman of Kiri are true. You truly make yourselves seem more demonic than human." Zabuza smirked and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Even if it is so, we demons only enjoy the feelings of battle, the tantalizing skirting of death."

He ran towards Sasuke, feinting right and easily flipping over his opponent, landing next to his Kubikiribōchō. Smiling sardonically, he lifted the heavy sword and pulled back for leverage before releasing it towards Sasuke, following it in a run.

Sasuke bent backwards just in time to escape the heavy blade's trajectory, watching from his back bending position as the sword embedded itself in the wall of a building. He could hear the screams from the villagers hiding inside.

He didn't have enough time to think however as Zabuza charged him. Planting his hands into the dirt, Sasuke flipped over, using his heel to send Zabuza an uppercut to the chin.

Grabbing his Chokuto which still stood protruding from the ground; Sasuke blocked another round of shuriken with his katana, the Chokuto clattering uselessly to the ground in his rush. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke muttered in annoyance, "For a man with such a huge sword as yours, you make little use of it."

Zabuza chuckled and made his way to his blade, ripping it from its confines and balancing it on his shoulder once more. "I'm surprised at you Uchiha Sasuke; you also wield your sword as almost an auxiliary support. Your taijutsu is more than above par. For a man feared for his lightning fast strikes, I'm finding it hard to see how you became so infamous."

"That is because I don't need such flashy moves to defeat you." Sasuke stood patiently, watching Zabuza carefully.

"Oh, arrogant are we?" Zabuza grinned and walked forward, pointing his blade directly at Sasuke in warning. "Arrogance is a man's worst weakness."

"I agree though it wasn't arrogance, it was fact." Zabuza's eyes narrowed at the slight dig.

"You are beginning to irk me Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke smirked and shrugged lightly, too relaxed considering the impending danger which only enraged his opponent even more.

"I do not care if you enjoy my company or not." Sneering, Zabuza lunged forward and swiped horizontally at Sasuke's prone body.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the approaching blade and he jumped, dodging the metal by a hair. Zabuza stopped in shock as Sasuke landed lithely on the heavy blade and took two steps down its length before slipping through the hole carved into the middle. Grabbing the chokuto laying innocently on the ground, Sasuke moved forward, thrusting the straight blade directly into flesh.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized the man coughing up blood before him was not Zabuza.

"Zabuza…I killed the men…" The dying man murmured, his eyes glazing over as he held onto the blade protruding through his chest. "I will hold him, please….cut him through me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he relinquished the hold on his chokuto as he stepped out of range of the Kubikiribōchō. "You fulfilled you worth. Too bad your last shot in helping me failed; you should have made sure he couldn't escape." Zabuza watched as Haku's body collapsed, stepping over him as he prepared to continue his fight. "You've failed as my tool."

"Zabu…za…" Haku whispered, reaching out a cold limb. Instead a pale, soft hand enveloped his own. Blinking, Haku tried to distinguish the figure. "H-Hinata-san…?" The figure nodded, tears in her eyes.

Sasuke and Zabuza were still fighting a few feet from them, but they were too busy to notice the girl and the dying man. "You…you shouldn't have come…" Haku tried to remove his hand from her hold but Hinata refused to let him go.

"W-why would you do something like t-that Haku-san? Why die for a man such as him?"

Haku smiled and shook his head, blood dripping down his chin. "I am…merely a tool for Zabuza to use in order….to attain what he wants. I'm worth something only until then."

Hinata refused to listen. "But you could have been s-so much more! Y-you spoke of killing i-innocents as if it w-were a crime but look what you have d-done in the name of this man…."

"Someone as innocent as you…wouldn't understand Hinata-san." Haku watched sadly as she cried silently. "Please forgive me…you've lost someone dear to you because of me."

Hinata's voice cut like steel as her stutter dropped. "No. I can never forgive you for what happened to Chiyo-baasan; she was my most loved person…and you took her away from me."

Haku closed his eyes and nodded solemnly in understanding. "It is only fair…" He opened his eyes and stared up at the clear sky. "Do you….still believe me to be a good person…? Now that you've seen…my true colors…"

Hinata didn't answer for a while. "I still think you are a good person…b-but you didn't live your life accordingly." Haku smiled and his eyes crinkled.

"I never lived my life for myself."

Sasuke moved behind Zabuza as the man brought his blade down, ready to decapitate him. Zabuza let his sword stay rooted as he turned to punch Sasuke but stilled as he felt the cold metal of a blade against his spine. "Why is it that I cannot match up to you? You seem to be getting the best of me more often than not." Giving a sharp yell in frustration, Zabuza lifted his sword once again and brought it down on his enemy, leaving his arms vulnerable.

Sasuke cut deeply into Zabuza's right arm-severing nerves- with his wakizashi, jumping back before the beast could rear in pain and anger once again. Stepping closer to the injured man on his own terms, Sasuke's lips pressed into a thin line as he parried another blow from the Kubikiribōchō; Zabuza's strength severely lacking from the use of only one arm.

"You are not sound of mind. That is the reason you cannot reach my level; especially now." Roaring, Zabuza planted his feet in the ground and swung his sword blindly.

Sasuke spun on his heel easily as he dodged Zabuza's blade once again. As soon as he heard a feminine voice yell angrily he stopped, cursing under his breath. "How c-can you still fight knowing that Haku-san died for you?" Zabuza's eyes snapped to the young woman who stood before him, shielding Haku from view.

"Shut up wench, you know nothing of our lives." He dismissed, turning his eyes back to Sasuke who stood beside him.

Hinata refused to listen though. "Haku-san just threw his life away for you and yet you act as if it has no effect on you!"

Zabuza hissed in anger. "You are nothing but an over indulged woman; keep your thoughts to yourself and be quiet!" Sasuke watched the interaction, a bored expression on his face.

Hinata shook her head, determination erasing any vestige of fear in her heart. "He went against his very being, his very nature…just so you could use him to achieve what you wanted; what kind of life is that?" She whispered the last part bitterly.

Baring his sharpened teeth, Zabuza sneered. "It was his choice to follow me, to be used as a tool for greater means. He knew that would be the outcome of following someone such as myself."

Hinata looked down and wrapped her arms around herself. "Still…how can you act so prideful knowing your life is indebted to a dead man for the rest of your existence?"

Zabuza was quiet for a few moments before he wiped at his face, noticing water leaking from his eye. "What is this?" Hinata looked up in surprise at the gentle nature of the brutish man's voice, her eyes widening as she noticed the tears.

"I told you, you are not sound of mind…especially now." Sasuke muttered, inspecting his sword listlessly.

Zabuza glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, tears still falling. "This is what you meant? That I have jeopardized myself with…emotions…?" Sasuke shrugged, not giving a definite answer.

"You're sad…" Hinata whispered in wonder and Zabuza's working hand fisted in denial of the truth. "You _a-are _affected by Haku-san's death…"

"Don't say anymore wench." Zabuza murmured under his breath, his hand moving back to his Kubikiribōchō. Facing Sasuke, he lifted the blade and grit his sharp teeth under the strain.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" He muttered as if mulling over the name. Suddenly he smirked. "A strong name. It is good for the one who kills me; I can live with that."

Zabuza broke out into a run as he rushed Sasuke. Sasuke working on instinct alone met the man with his katana, the barreling body running along the length of the sword.

Hinata let out a scream in horror, shutting her eyes against the gory view as blood dribbled down Zabuza's chin. Sasuke stood in place, barely able to conceal his surprise. "You know…the nonsense you uttered earlier…I heard it once before. Haku risked his life…for mine on a separate occasion. That time, the blonde kid…he said the exact same things to me…" Zabuza coughed. "Asked me…the most inconsequential things…made me go soft for a few moments…"

"Eh?" Hinata stepped closer, her heart pounding faster. "Who was he? What was his name?"

Zabuza smirked and closed his eyes. "I'll never forget his name…said he was going to become…Hokage…" Swallowing hard, Zabuza's eyes glazed over. "His…name was…"

The Kubikiribōchō fell to the ground with a thud and Sasuke pulled his katana free of the bloody carcass, shaking it to get rid of excess blood as the body collapsed to the ground. "He's dead." Sasuke told the expectant Hinata, not even glancing at her.

Hinata's eyes welled up once again and she covered her face as she cried, emotionally exhausted. Sasuke looked around for a few moments before choosing a direction and walking away, his intent to leave the town obvious. "A-ano…!" Hinata jogged after him. "Where are you g-going? What about the…" she gulped. "What about the b-bodies?" Sasuke ignored her as he continued to walk away.

"S-Sasuke-san!" He halted and turned to her, his eyes boring holes in her head.

"I am leaving. If you haven't noticed, the villagers will either kick me out in fear of me, or try to kill me." Hinata glanced around and she was shocked to find many of the villagers' murmuring to each other, glaring at the dark haired samurai. "Now that you have been seen with me, I would recommend you leave the town as well. The villagers will see to the rights of the dead." With that he turned and continued on his way.

Hinata stood there, dumbstruck at his words. She knew her life in the town was over, that she would have to leave in order to fulfill Chiyo's final wish…but it hadn't really hit her. She was only a girl, travelling by herself, with no experience outside of the village borders…it was dangerous. How could she leave the place that felt most comfortable?

As the villagers glared at her as well and whispered biting remarks, Hinata realized it would no longer be her safe haven.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned towards the voice and found a breathless Ebizo, clutching a parcel close to his chest. He shoved it into her hands and bent over as he tried to catch his breath.

Hinata's lips quivered. "Ebizo-jiisan…Chiyo-baasan…she's…"

"I know my child, I know." He hugged her close. "You need to leave right now, I heard the villagers talking and they are not good things…they believe you were helping the samurai."

"Eh?" Hinata stared at him in shock. "B-but Ebizo-jiisan you know i-it isn't tru-"

Ebizo pressed a finger to her lips and glanced around warily. "I know." His face grew more somber. "Find that man…Sasuke. He saved the village…he will help you." Hinata shook her head doubtfully.

"H-He wants nothing to do with this p-place…"

Ebizo's gaze grew sharp. "You have no other options Hinata-chan; you fate has been sealed. He is your only chance for survival, don't worry, I will take care of things here. Be safe." Hinata slowly nodded and turned to follow the direction the dark haired samurai went. "Go Hinata-chan!"

Running in the dark forest, Hinata desperately tried to find the man named Sasuke, knowing Ebizo wouldn't lie to her when he said it was her only hope for survival. The few minutes it had taken for her to say her goodbyes cost her dearly because even as the minutes turned to hours, she still had no idea where the man had gone.

Right when she decided that she had lost him and slowed down to wallow in her self pity, a figure dropped from the branches of the trees before her, causing her to scream. "So now you have taken to following me." She recognized the deep voice and looked up, a tentative smile on her face.

"Sasuke-san!" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, as if she were a nuisance.

"After watching me kill two men, you still cling to me?" Hinata blushed and looked down.

"A-ano…I don't have anywhere else to go…" She looked up at him expectantly, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please…c-can I go with you?"

"No." He refused her and continued walking, ignoring her once again. "Do not follow me."

OoOoOoOoO

Hinata finally sat down on an exposed rock, her feet hurting terribly. She had been following Sasuke all through the night and into the day, tailing him at a seemingly safe distance. At least, he hadn't made any indication of noticing her yet.

Standing on her tippy-toes in order to spy him through the bushes, she sighed in relief as she watched him stoking a fire idly. Though she still wasn't safe and technically alone, knowing he was yards away from her helped her feel a little at peace.

_A full day has gone by since Chiyo-baasan passed away…_Hinata couldn't comprehend how Sasuke didn't even give a passing glance at the dead bodies of the ones he had killed and the innocent lives that had been taken_. If being strong means becoming desensitized to such things…I don't ever want to be strong._

Hinata shivered in the cold and wrapped her arms around herself; Ebizo had packed her some essentials for the trip but she hesitated to unpack lest Sasuke started moving once again.

Hinata couldn't help her emotions get the best of her as she cried to herself, wrapping her arms around her knees. She hadn't gotten over the shock she realized. Too many things happened, all too abruptly for her to make sense of it all and she felt partly responsible; had she not been so persistent concerning the samurai as warm as the sun then nothing would have happened.

Wiping at her tears, Hinata stood to peek at Sasuke once again. Wonderful smells were beginning to waft towards her from his fire where he had placed the fish he had caught earlier in the day on skewers to roast. He had gotten far more than usual for one person and Hinata had wondered how he expected to eat it all.

Hinata wrapped an arm around her belly as it growled hungrily. Shaking her head at herself, she sat down once again, hoping to take the sensory input of sight out of the mix in order to lessen the need.

Her body continued to betray her. _I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday…_ she was shocked at her body's ability to still crave sustenance even after the horrible things she had seen; after watching men cut down so easily in front of her, she would expect herself not to be able to eat for weeks. Her stomach growled once again as if to deny her thoughts.

"Be quiet tummy, I can't do anything right now!" Hinata whispered angrily at her midriff, clutching at it in an effort to stave off the loud noises.

She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up in shock to find Sasuke, glancing to the side in what could only be called inscrutable apathy. "If you are done speaking to involuntary body processes follow me." He then glanced at her, a brow raised in amusement. "Unless you don't want to eat. Then by all means stay here speaking to your…stomach." Hinata blushed heavily as Sasuke pushed the bushes aside to make his way back towards his camp.

Hinata stood and followed at a slower pace, slightly hesitant.

"A-Ano…are you sure I can eat…?" She cursed herself as her mouth watered at the sight of the food.

The man grabbed a fish and handed it to her, looking away. "I caught too much for just myself anyways."

A small smile flitted over Hinata's face as she realized the man before her had planned this from the start. "A-ano…why are you helping me now Sasuke-san?" He shrugged as he sat down and took a bite out of his own fish.

Swallowing, he decided to answer her. "My morals may be severely handicapped but they aren't dead."

Hinata nodded and blushed. "Thank you Sasuke-san…I have nowhere else to go."

"You've stated." Hinata winced at the words.

Looking down at her roasted fish, she traced the outline with her eyes. "Chiyo-baasan…she entrusted me with her final wish and I must fulfill it." She looked up at him, her eyes full of determination. "Ano…will you help me?"

"I don't have time for that." Hinata looked down in disappointment at the total refusal. Sasuke sighed and humored her. "What is this wish?"

"Chiyo-baasan is known for making antidotes, tonics and the like for almost any ailment." Hinata stated enthusiastically before the error in tense hit her. She meekly corrected herself. "Ano…_was._" Before the indigo haired girl could start bawling again, Sasuke interrupted.

"Continue." Hinata smiled at him in appreciation.

"She asked me to take a very important request to the Kazekage…" Sasuke's expression didn't change, though his demeanor did. A silence fell over them and Hinata kept glancing at the man before her, unsure how long the kindness would last.

Throwing the left over bones into the fire, Sasuke broke the silence. "You've stopped stuttering."

Hinata looked up in surprise and nodded, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "Ano, it's a habit of mine…but Chiyo-baasan always reprimanded me for it so it only ever happens when I'm scared or ner-"

"Good. It's annoying." Nodding to himself, he turned to her, staring straight into her eyes. "We will be setting out at dawn; do not become a hindrance."

"E-eh…?" Hinata gave him a look of confusion.

Sighing, Sasuke explained. "Tomorrow we set out for Kaze no Kuni."

* * *

><p><em>OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH so many mysteries…who is the blonde man Hinata pines for? Who is the Kazekage…? (okay that should be obvious) What did Chiyo's dying words 'go towards the sun' mean? What is in the box that was left to Hinata? Why was Hinata living with Chiyo? If you want to know more, please tell me you want this story to continue!<em>_** Please voice your opinions on if you want this story to continue and what I can do to make it better.**_

_I thought who better to start the action than the first two opponents Sasuke ever had to face? This is a tribute of sorts to Haku and Zabuza. I just want to apologize for the death of Chiyo as well; since she dies in the anime and manga and I want to follow story lines as much as possible it had to happen. You will see her again in one of my other stories because I really do like her a lot. (*Hint hint Little things in life readers*) _

_Hinata may seem a little out of character but I don't really think so, she really gets riled up when it comes to things she believes in and when it comes to her precious people (prime example, her and Pein battle) I'm sorry for not touching on the Haku/Zabuza relationship as much as I would have liked to, but this isn't a story about them and if I did the chapter would be even longer than it already is…._

_Remember that this is only a teaser/first chapter of this story. I will proceed with the story only depending on the reception since it is a really complex story line/lots of fighting and it takes a LOT of my time to write things of this sort because of all the research and thought process that go into each one in order to make them unique. If you want to guess the plot, ask questions, or just inquire on updates and the like, just leave me a review or PM and I will definitely answer you back (usually within the day since it's summer). No question is too stupid, so ask away!_

_Well, **hopefully** until next time!_

_Trinity Effect_


End file.
